


DERANGEMENT

by undecidedmushidesu



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedmushidesu/pseuds/undecidedmushidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you see it? This feelings..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	DERANGEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie leerá porque, ¿para qué engañarnos? Aquí nadie lee en español, o son tan pocos que ni siquiera conocerán a the GazettE... Pero, por si un milagro ocurre aquí lo dejo.

Discutir, discutir, discutir y discutir. Su relación con el maldito de Akira se basaba en discutir. Esto no pasaba cuando solo eran amigos, cuando solo había amistad entre ellos se llevaban más que bien. Pero desde que hubo sexo de por medio todo cambió. A veces se enfadaba consigo mismo por haber desvirgado por detrás a su amigo y con ello haber jodido su amistad.

Siempre que se veían acababan gritándose entre ellos por algo que el otro había hecho, dicho, o simplemente por el placer de discutir. Akira era el que empezaba todas las veces. El imbécil de él parecía disfrutar cuando gritaban, cuando se llamaban de todo. Y Takanori lo odiaba. No le gustaba que el mayor le echase en cara lo que hacía mal. Se desesperaba al ver odio e ira en los ojos grises de su amigo. Aquellos ojos de lentillas de color gris que él tanto amaba. No soportaba mirarlos y descubrir que en ellos había rabia y repugnancia.

Dios, adoraba cuando el rubio fijaba su tierna mirada en la suya, cuando encontraba amor, o más bien intenso y ardiente deseo en ella.

Aun así sabía que Akira tenía razón. No podían ir por medio de Tokio agarrados de la mano. ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad japonesa al verlo? ¿Y sus familias? Incluso se daba cuenta de que su amigo iba a acabar odiando aquello, así como él mismo.

Pero, joder, Takanori estaba enamorado. Estaba locamente enamorado del subnormal de Akira. No había podido evitar enamorarse de él cuando el mayor le había follado por primera vez, cuando se habían besado de aquella manera tan lasciva y ardiente. Así como ahora no pudo evitar que los celos comenzaran a atacarle cuando vio a Takashima acercarse al rubio sentado en un rincón. Envidiaba la profunda amistad que tenían Kouyou y Akira, aunque también era cierto que ellos dos se conocían y eran amigos antes de que Takanori se uniera al grupo. Envidiaba al castaño por otras tantas cosas, como su altura y sus piernas, por ejemplo. Por qué él, Takanori Matsumoto, tenía que ser bajito y tener las piernas cortas, ¿por qué no podía tenerlas tan largas que pareciera que no había final?

Suspiró agotado y se giró hacia sus amigos que observaban la escena desde lo alto, subidos a unas sillas. Desviaron sus miradas de él, todos menos Andrea, o Akiko como la llamaban. Vio pena en los hermosos ojos de la joven. Cuando descubrió aquello, Takanori se odió aún más.

-Os ayudo –dijo haciendo tripas corazón y, borrando el recuerdo de aquellos ojos misericordiosos, se acercó a sus amigos.

La lejana conversación de la pareja se le clavó en el corazón como afilados cuchillos.

¿Por qué coño le había tenido que decir, delante de todos sus amigos, que había estado enamorado de él?

¿Por qué no le había dicho que aún seguía enamorado de él?

¿Es que ya no le amaba?

Mentira. Por supuesto que le seguía amando. ¿Acaso su corazón no se le desbocaba cada vez que veía que Akira le miraba? ¿Acaso no deseaba besar sus carnosos labios a todas horas sin importar lo que pensase la gente? ¿No era Akira en el que primero pensaba por las mañanas al despertarse y en el último por la noche? ¿No se volvía loco cuando el rubio le besaba, le penetraba, le hacía correrse como nunca lo había hecho nadie?

Por supuesto que Takanori seguía amando a Akira, pero no podía decir aquello en alto, no podía confesárselo, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque eso no iba con él.

Dios, él nunca antes había amado a nadie de ese modo. Ni siquiera creía que eso pudiera ser posible. Pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas en la cabeza a ese asunto mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros a preparar un cumpleaños del que, por mucho que le pesase, quería escapar. No tenía ganas de fiesta.

Notó como una mano se colocaba en su brazo y se lo apretaba con algo de fuerza. Se giró y se topó con los artificiales ojos verdes de Takashima. El castaño le hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando a una parte alejada del resto de sus amigos, y Takanori le siguió sin mucho ánimo.

Su amigo le miró desde arriba buscando a saber qué en su rostro, y cuando pareció satisfecho con lo que veía comenzó a hablarle.

-Takanori, por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres ir a hablar con Akira? –el menor giró su rostro para mirar a la pared que había detrás de ellos cuando oyó aquel nombre-. Ha dicho que hasta que no vayas a hablar con él no va a hacernos caso.

El rubio seguía mirando hacia la pared.

Se había cruzado de brazos. No pensaba ir a hablar con él. ¿Quién se había creído Akira que era? Era él el que debía disculparse.

-Parecéis jodidos críos –dijo entonces el alto y Takanori volvió a centrar su atención en aquellos ojos, más bien fue un acto impulsivo que otra cosa. Takanori Matsumoto-sama no era ningún crío, pero hasta él sabía que no se estaba comportando como una persona madura de treintaiún años-. Nadie le ha pedido a Akira que vaya cogido de la mano contigo a todas partes, y tú podrías haberle dicho que le sigues amando en lugar de usar un verbo en pasado, o haberte callado. Es el jodido cumpleaños de Jun, y no quiero que una pelea de _reinonas_ estropee la sorpresa y el buen rollo. Así que vete donde está tu amigo y dile lo que te dé la gana, me da igual, como si quieres prometerle que le echarás el mejor polvo de su vida, pero discúlpate y arregla esto.

Takanori no pudo hacer nada más que pestañear varias veces sorprendido por el discurso de su amigo y por la forma tan fría en la que lo había dicho.

-Y no me digas que ha empezado él porque no tienes tres años, joder, Takanori –se adelantó a añadir Takashima al ver que al rubio se le había ocurrido por fin qué contestarle.

El vencido Matsumoto se dirigió al causante de sus dudas amorosas sin molestarse en levantar los pies correctamente del suelo. Y así, arrastrándose con el rabo entre las piernas, nunca mejor dicho, llegó donde el otro rubio parecía demasiado interesado en las uñas de sus manos.

El vocalista dudó cómo comenzar a hablar, no sabía qué palabras pronunciar y cuáles no. Quería empezar de forma que pareciese desenfadada pero a la vez sincera, cariñosa pero tampoco tanto, segura y tímida a la vez. Vamos, que no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo comenzar a hablar.

Akira levantó poco a poco su mirada de sus dedos para acabar enfrentando los ojos azules de Takanori. Pegó un pequeño, y casi imperceptible, bote por la sorpresa.

El interior del menor comenzó a derretirse al notar que su amigo no le miraba con odio, sino más bien con deseo.

Aquello le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para abrir su boca y soltar en susurros todo lo que se le pasaba por esa atribulada cabeza suya.

-No sé qué cojones es lo que esperas que te diga –acabó pronunciando Takanori, más sorprendido aún que Akira ante lo que acababa de soltar. No era eso lo que se moría por decirle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías, Matsumoto?

Que Akira pronunciase su apellido en lugar de su nombre le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón y, aun sintiendo eso, sabía que se lo había merecido, tanto o más que el insulto que había salido por la boca de su amigo.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el menor fingiendo que fingía que se había molestado-. ¡Mira quien fue a hablar, el _seme_ más _seme_ del mundo!

-Ya, como si no te gustara que te penetre ese culito apretado que tienes –Akira se había levantado de su asiento y se había acercado a Takanori. Pronunció aquellas palabras en el oído del más bajo con voz ronca y sensual.

No pudo evitar notar como subía su erección. Aquello hizo que Akira se mostrase triunfal, parecía que su tristeza se había evaporado.

-No más que a ti te pone verme desnudo y a tu merced –vale, el que se empalmó en ese momento fue Akira.

Y así, ambos cachondos a morir se fueron donde los estaban esperando sus amigos.

 

Akira parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible aquella noche a Takanori. Se acercaba demasiado a él, le tocaba el hombro confidente cuando los dos hablaban con alguien, se reía en su oído… Por supuesto que él también hacía algunas de esas cosas, pero nunca del mismo modo que el mayor.

No le gustaba la camarería que había crecido entre ellos. Takanori preferiría mucho más que no le hablara, que le ignorara antes que hacerle aquello, antes que dejarle con aquella dolorosa y notable erección debajo de la ropa interior.

Andrea le miraba cada dos por tres mientras estaba con Shiroyama. Cuando no estaba besando los labios de su amigo o diciéndole a saber qué clase de cosas los ojos de la muchacha se posaban en él. Y eso solo hacía que el pobre Takanori se sintiese aún peor. Envidiaba a su amiga porque podía besar al hombre al que amaba, podía hacer con él todo lo que le apeteciera donde quisiera, pero Takanori no, él tenía que conformarse con notar su excitación apretándole en el pantalón.

Akira le cogió de la mano en un momento y lo sacó a bailar. Casi le da un ataque ahí mismo cuando el rubio más alto comenzó a danzar a su alrededor, situando su cintura cerca de la del cantante de forma sensual y cada vez más apretada. Su erección dolió más y más, y eso causó un profundo y extraño placer al menor. La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando su amigo se agachó y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja mientras le decía cosas lascivas con voz ronca. Y Takanori se creía morir de placer. Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba masturbarse con fuerza para bajar la hinchazón de su sexo en ese mismo momento, delante de todos, sin importarle que sus amigos le mirasen. Pero no podía hacerlo, simple y llanamente por eso mismo, porque sus amigos estaban ahí delante, mirando. Y no podía irse al cuarto de baño porque el jodido de Akira no le dejaba marcharse.

Al menos solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Y tragándose todo su orgullo y sus doloridos sentimientos comenzó a marear al bajista bailando de forma sensual a su alrededor como momentos antes había estado haciendo el rubio más alto. Takanori sonrió cuando vio que su plan estaba dando resultado, cuando notó ahora la erección de Akira contra la suya propia.

Placer, placer, placer y placer. El placer que estaba sintiendo le estaba volviendo loco, se había olvidado incluso de que estaba enamorado de aquel hombre. Llevado por el deseo de dejar de estar empalmado, de aliviar esa sensación abrumadora, acercó su boca a Akira y le violó la oreja. Primero se la mordió, haciendo que la erección del mayor aumentase, luego se la ensalivó, y cuando Akira parecía haber olvidado hasta como se llamaba le susurró al oído:

-Aki-san… _onegai_ … _onegai_ …, necesito decirte algo –prácticamente le gimió eso último.

El aludido intentando olvidar que su sexo pedía que le complaciese cuanto antes fingió que aquello no causaba que su placer aumentase.

-Dímelo como tú sabes, pequeño –su verdadero deseo le ganó cuando dijo esto, Takanori hizo como que no lo notó.

En otra ocasión el menor hubiese pasado de Akira dejándolo solo con su excitación, haciéndole sufrir de placer, pero no ahora que él también estaba completamente cachondo.

-Aki-san… -repitió volviendo a gemir, ahora con más fuerza-. Por favor, te necesito, te necesito solo para mí.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, Taka-chan –se quejó el otro gimiendo también, olvidándose por completo de su fortaleza y orgullo.

-Por favor –suplicó creyendo que se moría ahí mismo-. Fóllame, te necesito, te necesito más que nunca. Akira Suzuki, te amo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el segundo colapsara.

Takanori se adelantó al cuarto de baño, aún más excitado porque todo esto iba a acabar que por otra cosa, iba a librarse por fin de aquella placentera molestia en sus bajos. Cuando llegó se apoyó en el lavabo esperando, deseando que Akira llegase de una vez o el vocalista acabaría masturbándose. Pero no lo hizo a pesar de que el otro tardó unos diez minutos, no quería ser él el que se encargase de su erección, quería sentir al rubio dentro de él, necesitaba notar cómo se corría en su interior varias veces a ser posible. Se moría por besar esos labios, por tocar el cuerpo del bajista. Dios, sonaba tan _uke_ que se quería pegar.

Cuando vio a su amigo entrar en el lavabo notó como si flotase en el aire, y aún se sentía así en el momento en que tuvo los labios de Akira sobre los suyos, dulces, cachondos, mojados, deseosos, tantas cosas sintió en aquel beso que se puso más duro todavía. La lengua del mayor se hizo hueco en su boca, buscando la de él, y cuando se encontraron ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir, dejando que el placer se escurriese por sus labios al igual que su saliva. Las manos de Takanori se metieron por debajo de la camiseta palpando los músculos del bajista bajo su tacto. Akira apretó su erección contra la de Takanori y una intensa oleada de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El bajito le arrancó, literalmente, aquella tela que se le pegaba al mayor al torso mientras oía como se rasgaba. Pero a ninguno le importó. No, estaban demasiado ocupados dándose placer entre ellos a medida que su unión se hacía cada vez más excitante y ardiente como para que aquello les importase.

Takanori observó como Akira se agachaba despacio, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules del cantante, y llegaba hasta la abultada erección, Akira sintió una pequeña ráfaga de placer y dolor a la vez en su propia erección. El rubio desabrochó el cinturón que apretaba la cintura del menor y bajó con cuidado y parsimonia los pantalones de éste, cuando sus manos hábiles dejaron libre el sexo de Takanori ambos japoneses gimieron.

Poco a poco el primero acercó su boca al pene del otro quien seguía estampado contra el lavabo del baño. Matsumoto fue el primero que gimió al notar aquella mojada cavidad cerrarse contra su miembro rebosante y erecto. Suzuki le mordió el glande aun mirando lascivamente los ojos azules del rubio más bajo, observando como éste se retorcía loco por el dolor y el placer que estaba sintiendo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus lamidas aflojando sus dientes, los gemidos y gritos que Takanori emitía fueron música celestial para los oídos del otro que notó su propio sexo apretando contra su pantalón negro. Takanori apoyó una de sus manos en el lavabo mientras con la otra agarraba el pelo rubio de su amigo haciendo más profundas e intensas las mamadas, su pelvis se movía también al compás de la boca de Akira quien luchaba para no perder la concentración de lo que hacía.

La mano del mayor agarró con ternura el trozo de pene de Takanori que no era cubierto por su boca y el vocalista gimió. Ya no luchaba por controlar sus gritos de placer, no le importó pues le estaban haciendo una de las mejores mamadas de su vida. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, la mayoría de ellas habían sido un trabajo del rubio.

Cuando el sexo del menor estaba a punto de estallar Akira se sacó aquella larga y dura extensión de su boca, colocó su rostro a la altura de Takanori y le besó la boca con energía, dejando que el rubio vocalista probase el sabor de su propia esencia.

-Vamos, pequeño, enséñame ese culo que me vuelve loco –y mientras decía esto Suzuki llevaba sus manos a su pantalón y se lo bajaba con prisa, excitado y con ganas de follarse a Takanori hasta que no pudiera más.

El menor hizo lo propio goteando como estaba. Akira colocó su mano en el pelo del rubio y besándole el cuello de forma cálida y húmeda le penetró de una vez. Takanori aulló loco de dolor y placer por partes iguales. Dios, aquello se sentía como el jodido y mismísimo cielo.

Notar como Akira le gemía en su oído era una de las mejores experiencias que había experimentado en su vida, sentir el pene del mayor entrando en su culo sin vergüenza le hacía mojarse como no se había mojado nunca.

-Dios, Takanori, no sabes cómo amo follarte de este modo. No sabes cómo te des… -pero no pudo terminar la frase pues un profundo y excitante gemido se le escapó de la boca.

Takanori sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. No podía aguantar más aquella sensación en su próstata y su pene.

Akira seguía besándole el cuello mientras le penetraba una y otra vez, el vocalista movía su pelvis a la vez, buscando más de ese placer y dolor que le causaba todo aquello.

Ambos comenzaron a sudar por el esfuerzo, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas y les costaba respirar con normalidad, pero a ninguno le importó. Akira siguió follándose aquel excitante trasero, y Takanori continuaba luchando por no correrse de un momento a otro. Quería llegar a la vez que su amigo, necesitaba llegar a la vez que él.

Y así, ambos gimiendo, enlazados, uniéndose como si fueran uno continuaron con aquella ardua tarea de darse placer entre ellos.

-Nnnnng… Takanori…  Dios… Aaaaah… Taka… nori –gemía el mayor con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos para notar con más intensidad el placer, penetrando con movimientos más certeros y violentos el culo de su Takanori-. Te… neee… Takano… Te aaaamo, Taka… nori.

Y con una última embestida y soltando aquello por su boca a modo de gemido Akira se corrió, su semen llenó aquella deliciosa cavidad, así como el pene de Takanori también expulsó una gran cantidad de esperma que cayó al suelo. Ambos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo llegando a esa compenetración que solo ocurría cada cierto tiempo, era la primera vez que se corrían de ese modo.

Akira sacó su ahora flácido miembro del culo de Takanori lo que causó que el segundo gimiese una última vez antes de notar el cuerpo sudado de su amigo apoyándose con cuidado en su espalda. Notó el corazón del mayor latir contra su cuerpo a una velocidad escalofriante y aquello le hizo sonreír.

Había recordado de repente que su Akira Suzuki le había dicho que le amaba. Se sintió el hombre más estúpido y feliz del mundo gracias a aquello en ese momento, y sabía que no necesitaba más que eso.


End file.
